1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to an extruded metallic roofing structure wherein shingles having solar capabilities are provided with curved segments which are interconnected to form fluid conduit enclosing means.
2. State of the Prior Art
Prior developments in this field are shown, by way of general illustration, in the below listed patents:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Eaton 1,802,635 Apr. 28, 1931 Scott 2,311,579 Feb. 16, 1943 Swanton, Jr. 2,544,474 Mar. 6, 1951 Stockstill 2,594,232 Apr. 22, 1952 Harris 2,625,930 Jan. 20, 1953 Lof 2,680,565 June 8, 1954 Rostock 2,705,948 Apr. 12, 1955 Brunton 3,001,331 Sep. 26, 1961 Lappala et al 3,006,818 Oct. 31, 1961 Bargues 3,194,228 July 13, 1965 Thomason 3,254,643 June 7, 1966 Hervey 3,262,493 July 26, 1966 Thomason 3,369,539 Feb. 20, 1968 Snelling 3,390,672 July 2, 1968 Harris, Jr. 3,620,206 Nov. 16, 1971 Gaydos, Jr. 3,815,574 June 11, 1974 Salvail 3,847,316 Nov. 12, 1947 Frank 3,875,926 Apr. 8, 1975 Stout et al 3,918,430 Nov. 11, 1975 Murphy 4,111,188 Sep. 5, 1978 ______________________________________